


Demonic Harmonic

by Cheloya



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheloya/pseuds/Cheloya
Summary: Old, imported. Much of Yuffie is lost in translation.





	Demonic Harmonic

If he sat down and tried to think it logically through - if he could focus on her for longer than fifteen minutes without giving himself a headache - he might realise that Yuffie was so unsettling to him because that was precisely what she was; unsettled. Disturbed. Shaken. Stirred.

Any of a hundred thousand synonyms, and he wasn't sure that mere words could do the girl justice.

He might realise that he finds her so confusing because he has always been of one mind - or had, until the Nibelheim... incident. He might realise that while his mind tended to look at all possible courses of action and then fixate upon one, hers branched out in all directions, all the time.

If he sat down and really thought about it, he might realise that the demons, perhaps, were more helpful than a hindrance when it came to communicating with her, to following her actions, her logic.

He isn't sure if it's his intuition or theirs that tells him mentioning this revelation to the ninja would result in a dead arm or a dead leg or actual bloodshed.


End file.
